


One Special Moment

by DeathTrapDaisy



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, M/M, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 07:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3111053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathTrapDaisy/pseuds/DeathTrapDaisy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aragorn and Boromir share a special moment in Rivendel</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Special Moment

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sure there's a thousand stories like this one but i just wanted to do my part I like this pairing a lot, thanks.

"I would've followed you to the end, my brother, my captain, my king." Aragorn thought back to Boromir's final words as he sat on the sandy beach watching his body floating down the stream and to the waterfall.

_Aragorn sat next to the steward's son, when he met him first he thought he was weak and did not have the will power to resist the ring. He desired it for its poawer to save his people. He knew this, he couldn't deny the fact his motives were pure. Bormir shoud've been the king, he wanted to save Gondor with all of his heart, Aragorn wished he possessed that kind of devotion and love for his own kind. He felt more dedicated to the elves than to men._

_Boromir caught him staring but instead of turning away Aragorn remained just as entranced with him as if he had never looked his way._

_"You have a stout heart, brother." Aragorn said at length, Boromir hung his head in disbelief._

_"That I would question."  Aragorn reached his hand out lifted his head up with the tips of his fingers forcing their eyes to meet, Boromir's resolve was slipping. Aragorn was not like other men, he is gentle and quiet in nature but brave and strong in battle. Boromir had never met anyone quite like him it was off putting at first but as he got to know him better he knew he was the king Gondor needs; not Boromir, he is only the Steward he was never meant to act as king. Aragorn kissed him on the forehead, Boromir was taken aback by it at first but reached out to cup his jaw._

_"Brother you say, but I feel that is not what you mean." Boromir said quietly when Aragorn pulled away, with gentle eyes he smiled back at him cupping his face in his hands._

_"What would you have me say?" Boromir swallowed and shook his head pulling away, he knew what he wanted him to say and what he wanted him to mean but he dare not ask it of his king. When a hand gripped him by the elbow and pulled him back, Bormir's heart leapt in his chest.  "Don't." Aragorn gently pulled  him in further, he waited just briefly before he pressed his lips against his, all of Boromir's defenses vanished as he melted into the kiss._

_Legolas walked towards them but stopped and watched on for a moment before he turned and stopped Gimli who was just behind him and ushered him away from them. Elves in general weren't too concerned with taking comfort in one another but thinking of his brothers in arms he thought some privacy was in order._

_Aragorn pulled away from the kiss wrapping the other man up in long arms, Boromir didn't look him in the eyes, Aragorn pressed his forehead against his. "Boromir, Boromir." he whispered like a prayer before he pressed in for another kiss. He shuddered in his arms but pressed in against him, his hands taking hold of his cloak and pulling him in to deepen the kiss. Aragorn ran his fingers through soft blonde hair reverently._

_"Ask me and I'll do it, I am yours to command my king." Boromir gasped  pulling away to unclasp his armor, Aragorn set a hand on his to stop him._

_"I do not wish to command you, do what is in your heart." He replied setting a hand on his chest where his heart lays beneath._

_"It is in my heart to follow you."  he pressed back into him and let Aragorn take control ._

When Aragorn found him with four Orc arrows in his chest, he could not believe this may be the end. Yes, Boromir had been tempted by the ring of power but his heart remained pure, in the end he acted bravely and honorably. In the end Aragorn was glad they had that very special moment in Rivendel one he would likely never forget. 


End file.
